How To Burn Your Home
by Freezee
Summary: A short story about Naruto, having one of his... better days and being just... well Naruto. Just a short one-shot that came to my mind today. If you want to say something about the story, may it be the most hateful critic or just a simple "meh", then feel free to leave a commend. Besides that, enjoy.


_**How To Burn Your Home**_

 **Welcome, how are you doing? How have you been?  
I hope you are ready for a short story about a well known, noisy ninja in his best times?  
Good, good, shall we begin then?  
**

 **It's just a short story, so I'll just keep me short here as well. (I hope so at least)  
**

 **So, I was kinda bored in school (high school ?) today and well... somehow ended up thinking about Naruto...  
Philosophy is a weird subject if it makes me think about noisy ninjas who always warn their opponents before they act in any way by shouting out their next attack. Why can't I be normal and think about life, like I'm supposed to do?! **

**Anyways... I noticed I am doing poorly with ' _I perspective_ ' and... you know, decided to write to improve myself. And I had 2 hours of Philosophy to write after all...**

 **And then I randomly decided to share with the internet, since I don't really see a reason not to... (besides maybe using my time for something like studying... But who does that, right?)  
So now you are stuck with it. Not my Problem anymore. **

**Yeah, that is basically it. This is just a one-shot and I don't really know if I'm going to write more one-shots, so don't rely on it, okey?**

 **The the usual: Naruto and its characters and world doesn't belong to me.  
Enjoy. **

**\\[T]/**

* * *

The house was burning and it was my fault.

 _Stupid noodles._

It was just my luck again.

The only thing I wanted to do was eat a midnight ramen-snack after a long day.

And instead I set my house on fire.

 _ **Again**_ _._ A small voice in my head mumbles, but I push it aside. There are far more important thinks right now then to argue with a certain nine tailed demon.

For example a pink haired girl with a half mocking, half annoyed expression showing on her face.

I sighted. No chance of evading that one.

 _ **Hehe, you screwed up, boy**. _ That fox won't leave me alone, will he?

 _Shut up, I've got to think a way out of this._ There wasn't much time for a good explanation, but I still got to try. Never give up, right? _  
 **Good luck with that. And another thing, Naruto?** _

_Yeah?_

 _ **She is standing right in front of you.**_ Huh?

How did I not notice her getting closer? And how am I going to explain now?!

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" _Smooth Naruto..._

Sakura gave me a rather funny look and lifted an eyebrow.

"Uhm... well, your house is burning, if you haven't noticed."

She said it so casually, as if this was routine.

 _ **It kinda is, you know?  
** Not helping... _

"Ah, yeah, about that..." I didn't really know how to explain without being labeled as the total dumbass.

"How the hell did you manage to screw up _that much,_ this time?"

I pouted at her command. "Hey, don't say it like I mess up everything."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at me.

"What about last week, when you practically blew up Tsunades office? Or a month before, when you got the whole village thinking that the Kyuubi was attacking again and everyone was ready to murder you afterwards? Or when you..."

"Ok, ok, I got your point!" Got to admit, I did mess up quit a bit lately...

"So" The pink haired medic interrupted my thoughts, "what happened this time? Trained indoors, or got into an argument with Kurama again?"

 _As if that would ever hap-  
 **Naruto. You know she is right.  
**_ Sigh… _Yeah …_

"Don't we have something better to do then to think about my … achievements? Like saving the rest of my poor home?"

I pointed towards my house burning to ashes.

Sakura grinned at me. "Just for the protocol: It's _your_ fault I'm up at this hour! You own me one."

And she jumped into the burning building without another word.

I just had to chuckle slightly. _I'm known for rushing head first into danger!  
_ With a small smile on my lips I cross my finger and yell the familiar words

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

We managed to stop the fire within 10 minutes. Being able to create hundreds of copies of myself did come in handy some times.

Most of the kitchen got destroyed in the heat, as did the roof, but the rest of my house remained thankfully pretty much untouched. My belongings – except for the stuff from the kitchen – only got a little dirty and that's it.

But Sakura insisted that I should crash at her place for the night, since my house offered little to no protection against cold nights. Especially without the roof.

Needlessly to say was I more then happy about that offer. Not only because I didn't want to sleep in my soot covered bed...

We arrived at her house in no time. She told me I could sleep on the couch for the night, but asked me about what happened before she would allow us to rest. So we sat down side by side on the couch and she began again.

"You know, I helped you clearing that mess, the least you could do now is telling me how it started to begin with." She gave me a prompting look to prove her point.

"I- I don't... - you will just laugh at me _again._ " _Great, now I sound like the total Idiot._

 ** _Who you actually are._**

Paying no mind to the annoying demon, I focused back on Sakura.

She seemed really to consider my statement this time.

"I won't, I promise." Her answer sounded actually sincere.

"Promise?"

Sakura nodded in response, and told me to go on.

Guess it's now or never... And since never was obviously not an option...

I gulped in nervousness. Might as well get it behind myself fast.

"Well, I was warming up some ramen, I was hungry you see, and might have accidentally set the noodles on fire..." I trailed of. Having to explain my situation to Sakura was awkward enough on its own, seeing her expression change while I explained, made me want to sink through the couch in embarrassment.

Her face was distorted by a held back laugh, I was sure of it. But she somehow managed to suppress it and calm somewhat down.

"You managed to burn noodles?" Her face was one of utter disbelief. "How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed loudly. "I didn't plan on it, you know? It just... happened..."

"Ah," Sakuras smirk grew even wider. "Like the time you covered the entire city Suna with sand and explained _' It just happened '_ after apologizing?"

"Ugh." _How does she remembers after all this time ?_ "Don't remind me..."

"So you burned your food... How did you set your house ablaze? Did you even think about extinguishing the flames?"

The way she was choosing her words made it sound even more ridiculous. _If even possible..._

"Uhm yeah... I might have hurt myself with the knife I used to open the bowl. Just went to the bathroom to get a small bandage and when I returned was my whole wall on fire already."

I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment.  
"And besides, it's not my fault that the entire village is build out of wood!"

A small laugh escaped Sakuras lips.

"Yeah right, the first hokage should have foreseen the day you where allowed to run loose in his village."

I couldn't resist to chuckle to her comment.

"Ahw, c'mon, Sakura, it would be boring without something happening in the village, and you know it."

She stood up from the couch while saying: "It would be at least a lot quieter without you around." and giving me a wink.

I caught her smile when she turned around to leave and knew she meant it nice.

"I'm tired, I'll go and get some sleep now." Sakura said, laughing upon making eye contact. "Don't give me that look! It was _you,_ who kept me awake half the night!"

I just snickered slightly to her commend. "Goodnight, Sakura"

When Sakura had reached to door, she stopped a last time and said: " ' _Incinerated house by boiling Ramen. '"_ She giggled a little. "I think that is one of your best achievements so far. I'll definitely add that to my list." And then she was gone.

It took me a few seconds the process her statement.

"YOU KEEP TRACK?!"


End file.
